SGU Between Air and Darkness
by VioletVision
Summary: Someone is streaming Kino footage! Eli beamed, "I hate to go here, but which character would Rush be in Harry Potter? Ideas?" Complete!
1. Chapter 1

SGU: Between Air and Darkness

Chapter 1: Kino or Kinko

A/N – This fic is after Destiny solves the Air problem, but before Darkness. The crew start a very important task…making fan music vids for us!

……………..

With his Ha'tak failing, he used an Asgard teleporter to bring as many containers of supplies and clothing as possible to the Ancient ship he now knew to be the Destiny.

He smiled wickedly when he discovered the Ancient globe recorders were all over the ship and can send direct feed to the controls in front of him. With a handsomely arched eyebrow, he initialized the internal cloaking device on one globe recorder to send out into the ship. The first discussion he eavesdropped on was of a member of the crew referring to the recorder as a Kino.

Three Hours Later:

Eli shook his head looking at Young, "I'm trying to tell you that someone is streaming Kino footage. And, I can't stop them."

Young sat down at the table, "Then, we have a problem."

Dr. Lisa Park interjected, "Uuuh, I have been accessing general Kino footage and data. In retrospect, I should have probably obtained permission to do as much." She forced a smile to form on her face.

Young just kept looking at her without speaking, so Dr. Park continued, "I wanted to download my Kino clip for my personal journal. I was unable to gain access, so I just downloaded general Kino footage to make a vid. It's my hobby."

Scott, Chloe, Greer, Wray, James and two male Marines looked relieved knowing that no one had viewed their personal Kino message clips.

Park gestured to her laptop in front of her when no one objected to the ides, "I haven't picked out a song yet. Oh, does anyone have those orientation DVD's of Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

James leaned back in her seat straightening her shoulders, "I can hook ya up. I think I have the one on the Gate where he calls the 9th chevron destination …mythical. I also have the one on the Goa'uld. Banks has Hyperdrive. There are some more. I will look into it for ya. We could even make a dinner theater out of your vid once you get it done."

Dr. Rush's sarcasm could not be contained, "Perfect. You all think this is important. This meeting is wasting my time."

Eli smirked, "Actually, I watched Dr. Park trying to gain access to the Kino central, so I already know about that. I film, Dr. Park edits, and James here can be our Vanna White…McChesty Productions cool." Eli did a little bounce dance in his chair.

James smacked Eli on the back of his head, "No footage of me undressing to get in the shower McLimpy."

With sudden interest in the discussion and with no warning Rush sniped, "Leave me out of the video, or I will corrupt the Kino footage."

Wray had positioned herself off to the side and was saying nothing. But, she did keep changing meaningful looks with Young about the state of the meeting. Young responded by tipping his head and closing his eyes.

Eli ignored Rush and tapped his pen, "Oh look, I have this cool pic we could use for the opening. I have lots of photos. We could make a handout for the vids or even a book thing."

Scott looked at Greer, "We may not have a Kinko, but I might have a way to print the photos. Hope all this works."

Eli passed over a Kino, "If you needed a Kino, just ask. I have lots."

Scott shook his head, "Kinko not Kino."

Eli looked shocked, "Kink Oh? Vanessa James just said we can't use that footage. Do you have other footage from the I don't know about?"

Scott's face flushed slightly when Chloe looked at him.

Dr. Park stated while waving a hand toward Scott, "Scott said Kinko as in the printing store not kink."

Greer smiled inclining his head, "We will need a lot of cooperation for making a video and printing. Nothing we find is going to dock directly to your PC, but I have an idea."

Chloe smiled raising her eyebrows trying to think of a way Rush would let them use footage of him, "We could use a Harry Potter song from my IPod. J.K. Rowling is Scottish right?"

Eli beamed, "I hate to go here, but which character would Rush be in Harry Potter? Ideas?"

Dr. Rush folded his arms, "I don't want to be in any bloody video. Even if it was something as tedious as The Battle of the Birds, I still say no."

Everyone but Scott and a Marine were lost as to the Scottish title Dr. Rush tossed out.

Scott pointed to one of the Marines, "Battle of the Birds where all the animals fight just screams Narnia."

The Marine nodded once remembering a month ago that the topic came up.

Greer turned back to the group, "No Narnia or Harry Potter people.

Young leaned over the table unable to believe how far off track the meeting was getting. Pictures of Rush dressed as the Hogwarts teacher the sniping Snape with a black cloak and black buttoned up vest popped unwillingly into his head. Yes, he was going to have to find a way to stop the Photoshop projects on that.

TJ walked in thinking they were going to watch a movie by that last sentence she heard. "Sorry, I was late. Are we going to watch something? What about a TV show? I have the episode Kiss from Defying Gravity recorded on my phone."

Eli preened, "Cool! That is not a bad idea."

With a piercing glair at Eli, Young turned to Rush being thankful they were unable to access a Kinko store, "Snape, sorry…Rush can you help Eli track down which terminal is accessing the Kink footage…the Kino footage?"

A/N: So, what do you think? Do we need a chapter 2?


	2. Chapter 2

SGU: Between Air and Darkness

Chapter 2: Halloween Movie Night Party

A/N – This fic is after Destiny solves the Air problem, but before Darkness. The crew has a Halloween party with a Movie Night – vid made from Kino clips! Altered pics anyone?

……………..

He watched Eli and Dr. Rush working on terminals to locate where the Kino footage had been streamed. To stop them from being able to find his terminal, he forwarded the command codes to a Kino and stored all traces of streaming onto it.

He smiled knowing before the end of the day, they would find the Kino and think that it was automatically set to stream data and footage in the event of life support emergencies. At least that was what he just programmed it to do. No one had any idea he was on the ship, and he fully intended to keep it that way.

Around 3pm:

Eli waved his hands, "I know, I know. Dr. Rush, I promised we would not use any of your freak outs in the Kino video."

Rush folded his arms, "Ok, so you promised not to use that, but you have not confirmed that you did not use any of those."

Scott and Chloe walked up. Chloe held her IPod behind her.

The Harry Potter theme song started to play. Rush turned around looking at everyone with the skeptic eyebrow of Snape from Harry Potter.

*snap* Eli took a photo, "Cool, would you consider wearing a cape tonight at the party?"

Dr. Rush fumed and tried to take Eli's phone away from him, "Stop doing that!"

Eli held his phone up in one hand and his Kino controller in the other still managing to set the Kino to film Dr. Rush's latest spaz.

Greer held up a black blanket near Dr. Rush while everyone but Eli and an unknowing Dr. Rush nodded that it could work for Dr. Rush's outfit.

Eli felt a hand grip rather intensely on his arm, "Get your hands off of me you dirty ape!"

Dr. Rush froze looking up at the expression on Young's face knowing it was Telford.

Telford (in Young's body) let go of Eli's arm standing up perfectly straight and spoke with controlled furry, "What is going on here?"

Eli tipped his head still thinking it was Young, "Last minute photo ops. Refittings."

Telford, "What?"

TJ expertly glided between them forming a lie, "We are conducting experiments on some of the Ancient medical equipment. Medical emergency simulations while taking photo and video impressions are going to be useful in refitting several stations with medical supplies."

Telford, "And what type of simulated emergency was this?"

Scott leaned over and got Telford's attention behind Dr. Rush's back. Scott pointed at Dr. Rush then held up both hands with his fingers splayed out and shook them.

Telford nodded once and walked away knowing that everyone needs ways to deal with Dr. Rush.

Dr. Park shook her head, "Voldemort there is going to be a significant drain on the party if he comes, and I worked so hard on the vid."

That Night at the Party:

The room was filled with cheers as Vanessa James walked in front of the large blank wall where the vid would be played, "Ladies and Scientists, I would like to present MC Productions first Kino vid, Star Wars Gate!"

Everyone laughed along with the 15 minute vid, which Dr. Park spliced together. She added Kino footage together with clips from all of the Star Wars movies, and Daniel Jackson's orientation DVD's.

When the vid was over, Dr. Park minimized the vid and turned on the Photoshop altered slideshow, which also had hundreds of photos that people had snapped while on the ship so far.

Dr. Rush yelled, "I did not agree to this!"

Eli laughed, "Oh come on, you said no video, but you said nothing about Photoshoping your face onto Snape from Harry Potter.

Greer squinted, "I said no Narnia or Harry Potter."

Scott put his arm around Chloe, "That was music. Oh come on, you don't look that bad as the Star Wars villain General Grievous. You are wearing parts of the space suite right now to look like him."

Greer ran his hand down the metal shoulder pads he had on, "Fair. But you look like a girly Anakin. Now, I don't mind seeing you Chloe my dear as Padme. "

Chloe smiled and turned to Dr. Park who was dressed in white as a storm trooper, "Let's go turn on the Kino that is labeled Death Star."

After a few minutes, a Kino spun up to the ceiling like a disco ball projecting photos on all of the walls as music started playing in the corner of the large room.

Wray who was dressed in black with a visor on that looked strangely like Lord Vader waved at Young who stood up in his Windu outfit, "Everyone wearing some type of costume needs to dance for the next Kino vid or Riley sorry, or Darth Maul is going to whack you over the head with his light saber. Rush that includes you."

Most of the people at the party in costume started dancing.

Young sat the next song out when TJ walked onto the dance floor. He wondered where everyone was getting things for their costumes.

Using a Kino, Eli was picking up on the strangest conversation he had ever heard coming from two nice looking ladies dressed as vampire versions of Abby from NCIS.

Girl 1: "Look over there. Think we should try it?"

Eli turned the Kino to try to see what the girls were talking about, but there was a crowd dancing. Eli's eye paused as he saw Rush dancing.

Girl 1: I need some Strange."

Girl 2: "Definitely" The girls huddled together.

Girl 1: "He broke my heart. Felt like the world had ended."

Girl 2: "I can't get over him."

In unison they said, "Strange." Eli watched as they shimmied and flipped their hair.

Girl 1: "I woke up and the sun was shining."

Eli started thinking they might be talking about the morning before the attack on the base, but Eli could not figure who the guy was they were talking about. He was a two timer. Eli thought it might be Scott, but how was he strange. Eli wondered if that was his nick name.

Girl 2: " …ought to be in bed."

Girl 1: "Over Rush. But I ain't. Strange."

Girl 2: "He'll tell me I look good."

In unison looking at each other, "Straaaaaaaaaang!"

Eli could not contain himself supposing the girls were talking about Dr. Rush. He darted around the crowd fake dancing to find the girls still together.

Eli spoke almost out of breath, "Strange hu?"

Girl 1 glanced over at the wall then back: "Yes, don't you just love it! Not many people like Strange, but some of the gals here do. We kind of ban together because others might make fun of us for liking it … Country and all. It may not be your type. Is it?"

Eli looked where the girl's eyes glanced to see Dr. Rush standing next to the IPod dock playing the music. Eli wondered why Rush being from a different country would make people make fun of them for sleeping with Rush.

Eli wondered if the girls thought he was gay because they asked him if he liked Strange-Rush, "Not really, no. I'm not into that. I am into softer prettier things, but there is nothing wrong with that if someone else is."

Girl 2: "Well, you may not be on our team, but we can overlook that. Strange is soft and pretty, but in an attitude way that makes girls like it more. I just have to have Strange when I get in this type of mood."

Eli nodded as the girls walked off. Eli stood there with a confused look on his face. "Rush pretty?"

Rush saw Eli mouth his name, so we went over to Eli. "What?"

Eli did not really know what to say, but opened his mouth, "So Rush, those two girls just called you Strange. Did you know that was your nick name? Did you um uh give them some Strange if you don't mind me asking?"

Rush rolled his eyes not remembering the name of one of the girls Eli was talking about who came to him with her friend that morning to fix her laptop because it would not transfer her favorite Reba song Strange to her IPod, "What do I care what they call me? I can't remember all their names. It's one of the reasons why I am running out of time and tired all the time."

Eli, "uh huuu. So, they come to you a lot?"

Rush continued, "They needed things. They come to me. I gave them what they wanted, and they leave. They'll be back in a few days asking for more like when we were on the base.

Eli raised his eyebrows, "Both of them came to you at the same time?"

Rush started sounding bored with the conversation, "Yes and they never just ask for one thing it's always two, three, four. Before I know it, the whole day is gone. It never ends. Something wrong?"

Eli left Dr. Rush in total shock and walked over to Scott, "So, have you heard about Dr. Rush being a ladies' man. Shocking, but they love him. Here look on the Kino footage."

A/N: So, what do you think? I suggest watching the Reba "Strange" music vid, it is funny. Reba says "over us." But it sounds like "over Rush." Thanks to Eshtah on for posting the Reba song.

The End…I will try to start on what happens after Darkness next.


End file.
